Shades of White
by Shiroi Hoshi
Summary: White branches into the colors of the rainbow. Let's say hatred is white. When light is shone onto Kagura and Okita's hatred for each other, which colors will be revealed? OkiKagu drabbles where each chapter focuses on an emotion Okita makes Kagura feel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. New Okikagu fic for you guys! Shit, I'm supposed to be studying for my exams tomorrow. What have I done! But anyway, I can never deny my inspiration, it's always been this way. This isn't going to be a oneshot! After the success (i like to think) of my other OkiKagu multi-chapter fic, Phases In Love, I thought i'd try to write another one. This is the same theme I used for my GinHiji Lies the Heart Tell, because I thought it's an awesome theme.  
**

**Just a one word stimulation as my title, and I'll write a drabble around 800-1000 words. I'm open to requests (: Give me an emotion, doesn't have to be stereotyped ones, just something that someone will be able to make you feel. even things like 'warmth' or 'confusion' is okay. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Hatred**

She had never hated anyone more.

The sight of the sandy haired, grinning boy standing in front of her annoyed Kagura so much she found it hard to breathe. It wasn't his smirk that got on her nerves. No of course, it also wasn't the fact that he looked hot that she felt murderous at the aspect of laying her eyes on him.

It was the fact that he lived.

His mere existence bothered her so much she felt like wiping the self-confident smile off his perfect face and destroying every bit of Okita Sougo.

'What's wrong, China?' Sougo raised his eyebrow as he watched Kagura repeatedly bang her head against the tree trunk. 'Have you finally snapped and gone mad? You're scaring the little children— I could arrest you for violating public peace.'

'Shove off, Sadist,' Kagura snarled, pointing her purple parasol at him. 'All I ever wanted was to take a peaceful walk in the park, and munch on some sukonbu, but you just had to turn up and piss me off.'

'Huh?' Sougo feigned hurt. 'What have I ever done to piss you off? I'm bringing you to the headquarters for hurting an innocent police officer's feelings.'

_His voice pisses me off._

'Just shut up and leave me alone, bastard.'

'We're on to name calling now, aren't we?'

It took every ounce of self control not to slam her parasol over Sougo's head and leave him to die in the sandpit. _Now that I remember, Gin-chan said I should ignore him the next time he tries to irritate me. _

Gintoki had carefully sat Kagura down and explained to her how she could keep her cool by ignoring 'Souichirou-kun' the next time he attempted to upset the Yato's temper after having to pay for the mess made of the park after an argument between the Shinsengumi First Division captain and an enraged Kagura went out of control.

'Gin-san isn't made of money, you know,' Gintoki had grumbled, while Shinpachi yelled 'that's what you're worried about!' in the background.

Kagura faced away from Sougo, clenching her fists so hard they trembled. 'I'm going home. So, you know, perverted old men won't "do stuff" to me.'

'Did Danna tell you that?' there was a hint of amusement in Sougo's voice, Kagura noted.

'Yeah, he did. He said a cute girl like me should be careful when I'm out walking alone.' _Hah. Take that_.

'Are you kidding me? Even perverted old men have better taste than… than… _you._'

Kagura's control snapped. 'THE SHIT, SADIST! I am trying to be nice and polite here!'

'Oh please, save your efforts. It doesn't suit you.'

'I don't care but you better apologize,' Kagura hissed.

'Apologize for what? Telling you the truth?'

'For _insulting_ me!'

'That was no insult, and I'm not apologizing for telling you the truth.'

_Calm down, Kagura. He must be too entranced by my beauty, so he's spitting out rubbish. Gin-chan said I'm cute. I need to calm down._

'Are your really a girl?'

_Screw it. I'm cracking his goddamned skull open._

Kagura raised her parasol and with a battle cry, brought it down hard towards Sougo's head. The slightly surprised but still composed captain raised his katana to block the supposedly fatal blow.

'Oi oi, China,' Sougo flung her parasol away from him. 'What's your problem, picking a fight in broad daylight, and with a police officer. That's a crime.'

'Then isn't it a crime for _police officers_ to disrupt the citizens' peace?'

'I was merely having a friendly conversation with you,' Sougo countered smoothly. 'We need to ensure that the _human citizens_ are not having any problems in Edo, especially with _stowaway aliens_.'

'I am now a perfectly legal citizen! I even have a job!'

'_Odd jobs_ worker,' Sougo stressed. 'It's not even a proper job.'

'Without Gin-chan, Shinpachi and me, the Shinsengumi would be a total failure.'

'Not if they have me.'

With every sentence spoken, another blow was exchanged.

'You?' Kagura scoffed, trying a roundhouse kick which Sougo avoided and in turn caught her ankle in midair. 'Damn.'

Kagura waited for her body to be slammed into the ground, instinctively shutting her eyes as tightly as they would go. _Bye, Gin-chan, Shinpachi, Ane-go, Sadaharu… Kagura loves you all…_

'Oi China,' Sougo's lazy voice drawled right next to her ear. He was still holding her leg in the air, and she was starting to lose balance. With a helpless flail of her arms, she topped over and fell on her back with an 'oomph'.

Sougo crouched down beside Kagura and brought his face close to hers. 'What were you doing, closing your eyes during a fight?'

'Eh?' Kagura's face heated up. _Too close_. 'Uhm, I thought you were going to bash me in so I didn't want to see it happen.'

'What if it wasn't me? You would have died,' Sougo deadpanned.

A streak of irritation ignited Kagura's temper. 'So? What about me dying?'

'Then you'd make the people who care about you all sad and they'll start mourning, and then you'll be increasing the workload of us Shinsengumi because we'll have to patrol your funeral.' His face was neutral, but there was something else brooding in his crimson eyes.

'Doesn't matter. No one would care.'

'They would.'

'Then who?' Kagura retorted.

'Danna, the Megane, your big alien monster dog,' Sougo listed.

Kagura just stared at him and flicked her eyes away from his face. _It seems like he's for once not trying to make me feel completely worthless._

'…me.'

Kagura's attention immediately returned to Sougo. 'What?'

'I said, me.'

'You what?'

'I would care.'

There was a long stretch of awkward silence. Then Kagura forced a laugh to surface from her lips. 'Well what in the world—'

She never finished her sentence because a pair of warm lips was gently pressed to hers. As her face rapidly reddened and her breathing started to fail her, she could feel her heartbeat accelerating at full speed.

Sougo pulled back and threw her a careless, heart stopping smirk. 'You could have at least closed your eyes, China.' He stood up, sheathed his katana, have her a last glance and stalked away in the direction of Shinsengumi.

Kagura sprang up from the ground, her hand covering her mouth, her face the brightest shade of scarlet.

As Sougo got further away from the park, he heard a shout.

'…you bloody, idiotic _bastard_!'

He just snorted and continued walking.

She had _never_ hated anyone more.

* * *

**A/N: Okay that's it for this chapter :D Was it okay? Please review! I'd looooove to hear your feedback. Your reviews are what encourage me and keep me going! It ignites my inspiration! (just trying to get more reviews here, hello, i'll say anything). Please REVIEW! Lots of loveeee to those who review! If I use your title stimulation, I'll mention you in my A/N at the beginning of the next chapter, so look forward to it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I'm back with my second chapter! Wow i really didn't expect 9 reviews for my first chapter... im so happy so this is the reward! please continue reviewing! Ah, i got some suggestions, from Studying Sucks and OrangeStrawberries.  
**

**Studying Sucks: Your suggestion 'Insecure' is all right, I'll keep it in mind, but right now its too early to fit that in.  
**

**Orange Strawberries: HELLO! Can you see the title of this chapter? I've used your suggestion (: Thanks for reviewing, this chapter is dedicated to you (:  
**

**All right then, here it is. Some GinHiji hints aahahhaa.**

* * *

**Cooperation**

Kagura woke up to the sound of Shinpachi yelling.

'Gin-san! Kagura-chan! Do you know what time it is!'

She heard Shinpachi slide open Gintoki's room door and let out a short, high pitched scream before slamming the door close again.

Curiosity aroused, she clambered out from the cupboard and tottered over to Shinpachi, fiery orange hair lose around her head, vigorously rubbing her cerulean eyes. 'What is it so early in the morning, Megane?'

'Stop calling me Megane!' Shinpachi turned red in the face when Kagura crept up behind him. 'It's not morning anymore, Kagura-chan. It's already two in the afternoon.'

'That's still early, stupid Megane.'

'I said stop—' Shinpachi stopped his retort and grabbed Kagura's hand before she could open Gintoki's door. 'Wait! Don't open it.'

'Why?' she could hear the sound of rustling fabric, the thunk of swords on the wooden floor and the light footsteps walking around the room. There were hushed voices behind the doors and her hand itched the kick the door down. 'Who's in there?'

'…it's…' Shinpachi turned red again. 'Hijikata-san…'

'Mayora?' Kagura's eyes widened. She started to wish she had x-ray vision. She was dying to know what was going on.

The door suddenly slid open and Hijikata Toushirou stepped out, flustered and frantically adjusting his jacket. He noticed Kagura staring, and turning even more red, asked, 'What is it!'

'I never said anything, why are you so panicky?'

Hijikata's eyes widened and he started to stalk towards the entrance of the house. 'I… I have to go. I… I have patrol today.'

When he was gone, Kagura burst into Gintoki's room, to find the silver haired samurai shirtless and snuggled in the futon under the thick covers, sleeping. 'GIN-CHAN!' Kagura yelled.

Gintoki bolted straight upright and looked around wildly. 'Huh?' he said. 'Huh?'

'What was Mayora doing in your room this morning!'

'Afternoon,' Shinpachi muttered, but went unheard.

'Huh? It's none of your business, Kagura. It's an adult's thing.'

'Tell me! I am an adult now!'

'Sixteen isn't really a legal age, Kagura.'

'But I'm an adult now!'

'Go ask someone else.'

In reply, Kagura's fist smashed into Gintoki's face and he sat on the futon, nursing his bloody nose reciting a string of colorful words like a mantra.

* * *

Okita Sougo opened the door of his room and eyed Kagura warily.

'What is it you want, China?'

'I want to ask you something, and you'd better answer it!'

'What? It's my day off today, so if you'll excuse me…'

With a loud crash, Sougo's door was unhinged and flung to the far side of the room, leaving his fingers closed around the air that used to be the side of his door. He blinked, out of disbelief and out of sleepiness. '…uhm.'

'Listen to me!'

'There are better ways to demand attention, China. You could have left my door out of this. I'll arrest you for damaging government property.'

'Did you know that Mayora was in Gin-chan's room this morning?'

'Huh?'

'I bet you didn't!'

'No, maybe I don't even want to.'

'But Mayora was blushing!'

This caught Sougo's attention and he drilled his crimson orbs so deep into her blue ones that she had to hold her breath. 'Go on.'

'I… I don't know,' Kagura stammered. 'But he was blushing when I asked him what he was doing in Gin-chan's room and then he…'

Sougo was leaning closer and closer.

There was a stretch of silence and Sougo grabbed Kagura's arm, dragging her into his room. 'Now, I want you to tell me every single detail and don't you dare miss anything out. I have a plan.'

Kagura's eyes widened. But she told him anyway.

'This is the best thing I've heard all week,' Sougo smirked and looked around, as if checking for eavesdroppers. 'We're going to use this against Hijikata-san.'

'What? Doing what?'

'Come here…' Sougo whispered a ton of things into Kagura's eager waiting ears.

When she heard his plan, it was all she could do not to explode with excitement and casually keep her cool for the next few days.

* * *

There were sharp raps against the door and Shinpachi shuffled over with a broom he was currently using to sweep the floor with. 'Coming,' he called, throwing an annoyed look at Gintoki, who was lying on the couch with the latest copy of Jump over his face and at Kagura who was draped over Sadaharu, drooling in her sleep.

Okita Sougo, captain of the First Division of Shinsengumi stood waiting at the other side of the door.

'Ah, Okita-san…'

'Good afternoon, Megane.'

'Good afternoon—' Shinpachi stopped when he realized what Sougo said and a vein popped in his temple. 'HAH?'

'I'm here to take Danna to the headquarters.' Sougo continued as if he hadn't insulted Shinpachi at all. 'We need to interrogate him. You and China need to come too.'

Shinpachi hurriedly dragged the dozing duo out the door.

At the headquarters, they were led into the meeting room, where Kondo and Hijikata sat side by side at the head of the room, while the rest of the Shinsengumi members sat in rows in front of them.

Kagura was observing Hijikata, and she could tell the way his cheeks reddened when Gintoki shuffled in that he was affected by the samurai's presence.

'Now, everyone listen up,' Sougo called in his usual monotone. 'We have an announcement to make.'

Everyone fixed their eyes on Sougo, who turned to Kagura and nodded— a signal.

Kagura dragged Gintoki to the middle of the room while Sougo dragged Hijikata, and shoved the two stunned men together.

'These two have been engaging in activities behind our backs,' Sougo drawled out languidly. 'This can be confirmed by eyewitnesses Megane and China.'

'Oi, Sougo!' Hijikata was very red in the face now. 'What rubbish are you spouting! Do you want to commit seppuku!'

'Hijikata-san, the one committing seppuku should be you.'

'K…Kagura-chan,' Gintoki said nervously. 'Why are you ganging up with him?'

'You told me to ask someone else what "adult's stuff" is, so I went to ask Sadist.'

Gintoki felt like banging his head against the wall until a hole appeared, in which he would leave his head in forever.

'…Yorozuya, you bastard! What are we going to do now, huh!'

'Toushi! You mustn't be embarrassed! We will support you!' Kondo had a look of pride in his eyes, the kind of look fathers have on their daughter's wedding day.

'Kondo-san, please, stop.'

Sougo and Kagura watched the chaos that unfolded behind the safety of the wall, silently rejoicing in the success of their plan, they turned to each other and slapped hands.

'You might be a China bitch, but you're good when it comes to things like this.'

'You might be a Sadist,' Kagura immediately countered, and stopped.

'I might be a Sadist…?' Sougo prompted. 'That's the kind of sentence structure one will use if they're complimenting you.'

'But… you sure come up with good plans,' Kagura muttered unwillingly.

'Of course.'

Kagura stared at Sougo's back after he turned around.

Maybe fighting aside, it was possible for them to cooperate at some point.

* * *

**A/N: Thats it! Review and give me some title suggestions! :D One word title suggestions please! If i see a lot of reviews and get happy again, i will update quickly (: thanks for all your support! REVIEW OKAY! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello~ Thank you thank you guys for all the reviews and awesome feedback. I've got a suggestion from SnowDreamYuki, about incorporating the Seven Deadly Sins into the titles, but I felt it didn't fit, so I was thinking I could write a 7-chaptered fic for the Sins. Hahaha sometime later (: Anyway, for now...**

* * *

**Overwhelmed**

Shinpachi's eyebrow twitched when he opened the door to Yorozuya Gin-chan. The living area was completely empty and the room doors were all closed. It was peaceful and quiet— not.

Snores drifted to the front door from Gintoki's room and Kagura's cupboard.

He slid open Gintoki's room door first.

'_GIN-SANNNNNN!_'

The silver-haired samurai's eye fluttered and he turned to his side, pulling the blanket up higher to cover his head.

'_How are you going to _ever_ get customers if you sleep half the day away_!' Shinpachi stormed into the room and threw the Justaway alarm clock at Gintoki's head.

There was a soft, beeping sound and both males froze, eyes widening.

* * *

Kagura felt her cupboard vibrate and the high pitched screams of Shinpachi and Gintoki. Her cerulean eyes blinked open and she rubbed them hard before opening the door of her room.

'What's all this ruckus bright and early in the morning…' she saw the splintered wood that used to be Gintoki's room door, and smoke drifting out from the gaping hole.

Shinpachi was sprawled face down on the ground, his glasses lying next to him, miraculously unharmed.

A few seconds later, Gintoki crawled out of the charred room with an Afro streaked grey with ash. '…Shinpachi-kun…' he rasped.

The boy sprang up from his position and pointed an enraged finger at Gintoki. '_What_ the hell was that! Why would you keep a _dynamite_ beside your bed!'

'It's a _Justaway_,' Gintoki protested. 'It's obviously a dynamite, bomb, whatever. You were the one who threw it… at my _head_! Were you trying to kill me?'

Shinpachi trembled in irritation. '_Then why are you still alive_!' he stomped on the ground. 'I thought it was an alarm clock!'

'It is…'

'But it's a _bomb_?'

'Yeah. You know, two in one.'

'Oh my _God_.' Shinpachi sank back down onto the ground in a state of exasperation.

Kagura stared at the two traumatized beings with sleepy eyes, then she turned around to go to the bathroom. 'I'm going to brush my teeth.'

'Kagura-chan? That's heartless! Aren't you going to help Gin-san?'

'The Afro suits you.'

'Kagura-chan!'

* * *

Kagura dragged her feet down the streets of Edo, holding her purple parasol over her shoulder. Sadaharu wouldn't wake up, so she decided to go alone. Her stomach grumbled.

She had bought a packet of sukonbu earlier, but it wasn't filling enough.

She sighed and looked up at the sky.

It was a little too blue and warm for her sensitive skin— it made her feel uncomfortable and restless. She just wanted to go back home and sleep the day away, but Shinpachi would never allow.

And they were cleaning up the mess they made in the morning. She didn't want to be roped in.

_I don't even get paid, why should I help them…_

While staring at the sky, her focus on direction was messed up and her head bumped into someone.

'Ow…'

'Huh, China. What are you doing, being an obstruction to the people walking in the streets?'

'Huh?' Kagura looked up. 'Oh, it's the Sadist.'

'Yeah well, I'm on patrol.'

'Sometimes I don't even get why you're part of a police organization. You just increase the crime rate, drastically.'

'I don't know, maybe I'm just good at capturing stowaway aliens.'

'I _told_ you I have a job!'

'And I _told _you it isn't really a job.'

The two of them stood in the middle of the street, Kagura glaring and Sougo expressionless.

The staring contest was broken when Kagura's stomach emitted a loud growling sound. 'Ugh,' she muttered. 'I'm hungry.'

'I was just going for ramen.'

'On the job?'

'Nothing ever happens in broad daylight anyway.'

Kagura pondered it. 'Is the ramen good?'

'I only have the best.'

Kagura tailed Sougo to the ramen shop and ducked under the flaps.

It was a small, quiet shop with no customers. The stall owner sat at the counter, drinking tea. His face lit up with a friendly, wrinkled smile when he saw Sougo coming in. 'Ah, Shinsengumi-kun,' the old man said. 'Came to escape from patrolling again?'

'You could say that.'

The old man's attention averted to Kagura. 'Brought a girl?'

'Yup.'

'Your girl?'

There was a long silence as Sougo's eyes slid over to Kagura. 'Yup.'

Kagura's eyes widened. 'Sadist, what are you—'

Sougo clapped a hand over her mouth and told the stunned old man, 'two of the usual please.'

When the stall owner disappeared into the kitchen, Sougo released Kagura and she shot him a venomous look.

'What the hell was that all about!' she whisper-yelled.

'Hold on,' Sougo shrugged. 'He'll say it's free of charge after that.'

'…cheapskate jerk!'

'Huh? How is this being cheapskate?'

'UGH.'

Kagura ate her ramen in silence while the old man made small talk with Sougo.

She ended up having six bowls, much to the old man's horror.

When they were leaving, the owner hesitated, but he patted her back anyway. 'It's on the house, don't worry. Come back soon!'

'Thank you, Ossan.'

The two of them walked down the alley where the ramen shop was hidden.

'Thanks for the food,' Kagura muttered.

'So you owe me one now.'

'_What_?' Kagura turned to him. 'It was free!'

'Only because of me.'

'Oh please, I could have just pulled it off with my cuteness—'

His mouth was suddenly on her lips, and she could taste the fragrance of tea on his breath. Stunned, she stopped talking and her fingers clutched his jacket, letting her parasol fall onto the ground.

Sougo smirked and let go, keeping his face near hers, his fingers under her chin, and murmured, 'I'll take that as payment.'

'Wh..what! Don't mess with me, you perverted bastard!'

Her heart felt like it was going to explode. It felt as bloated as her stomach, and she pressed a palm against her thumping chest, while staring up at Sougo, her face turning a faint rose hue.

'Hmm, then tell me,' Sougo said, grinning. 'What do couples do on dates?'

'Huh?' Kagura was momentarily distracted, as she went through all the soap operas and dramas she had ever watched. 'Uhm, they go out to eat, and then they kiss, and then the guy sends the girl home.' She turned to look at him. 'Why?'

'What did we just do?'

'We—' Kagura's eyes widened. '…we did _not_ just go on a date. We did _not_.'

'Why? Do you want me to send you home?'

'NO.'

'We can always go on a date if you want to.'

'NO.'

Sougo sighed and tousled his hair exasperatedly. 'You know, what do I have to do to let an alien monster girl understand that I like her?'

Kagura was speechless. '…uhm.'

His crimson eyes returned back to capture her blue orbs prisoner. 'Get it now?'

'…uhm.'

'I'll take that as a yes.'

'…' Kagura didn't know what to say.

Sougo's walkie-talkie beeped and he took it out.

'Sougo!' Hijikata's pissed voice echoed around the alley. 'WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?'

'On a date.'

'HAH? A _DATE_?'

'Yup. Bye.'

'OI, SOU—'

Sougo tucked the walkie-talkie back into his jacket pocket.

Kagura was still staring at him, too stunned to respond.

'Well then, if you don't want me to send you home, I'll be off.' He stepped closed to Kagura, who took a step backwards.

Kagura could feel the coldness of the concrete wall on her back and she knew she couldn't take another step backwards.

Sougo placed a hand on the side of her head, against the wall. 'Don't mind me stealing another kiss?'

She didn't reply, and he leaned in to kiss her again. 'China, stop stoning and close your eyes.'

It was then that Kagura understood what was happening. '…WHAT THE HECK!'

But Sougo was already walking away. 'I'm going back to patrol. But Saturday's my day off so we'll go on a date.'

'_LIKE I'LL EVER WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!'_

But she could feel the wild beating of her heart, overwhelmed by the feeling of Sougo's lips on hers.

And the repetitive echo of his mesmerizing voice in her head, going '_Saturday, Saturday, Saturday'._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all your support so far! I'll continue to try my best and all so please believe in me and REVIEW! reviews totally make my day and encourage me to continue writing and thus i will update more quickly :D Don't forget im open to suggestions for my title stimuluses so just drop me any title you think is nice, and any emotion you want to see Kagura feel :D Yay Sougo was a MAN and asked Kagura out! :D See how much of his pride he is willing to sacrifice for Kagura :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Wow i didn't expect so many reviews! *spazz* SO HAPPY. Im updating :D I got the suggestion Insecure from Studying Sucks (Gen, I know that's you.) And then for the previous chapter, NCISMcAbbyISthebest reviewed and suggested Jealousy. I thought I could combine these two suggestions. :D So this chapter is dedicated you you, Gen, and ****NCISMcAbbyISthebest**. Here it is!~

* * *

**Insecure**

She didn't know when stalking Sougo became a routine to her, but she had been doing it everyday, it was almost as if it ran in her blood.

Kagura peeked out from behind the alley wall and peered into the cake shop.

Sougo stood in front of the display shelf with his fingers under his chin, as if deep in thought. Then he pointed at a selection of cakes and gave the counter girl a smile that made Kagura's breath catch in her throat.

_Damn him. How dare he smile at someone else after confessing his _love_ for me._

She stared at the way his mouth moved as he requested something from the counter girl. The girl blushed and fumbled over the table for a bottle of mayonnaise, distractedly squeezing a huge glob into the cake box while shamelessly ogling at Sougo, who was still smirking.

Then the police officer paid and walked out of the shop, swinging the cake box with his finger, the other hand in his pocket.

Kagura hurriedly slammed her back against the wall and covered her face with the huge newspaper, not caring that she was holding it upside down. '…that was close.'

The newspaper was lifted from her loosely grasped fingers and dangled above her head. Stunned, she stared at Sougo.

'Huh,' Sougo raised an eyebrow. 'What, exactly, was close, China?'

'…Sadist.' Kagura's heart felt like it was about to break out from her chest and take a spaceship back to her home planet. She wanted to curl up into a ball and die. Or bash his head open so nobody would ever find out what she had been doing.

'I've been wondering…' Sougo stuffed the newspaper back into Kagura's hand and placed his palms on the walls beside her head, leaning closer. 'What were you hoping to gain by following me around the past week?'

_He knew!_ Kagura's face turned every shade of red. 'Huh? What? Who's been following you around!' she lowered her eyes, still panicked. 'Nobody's following anyone.'

'Don't think I haven't noticed, but you've been carrying that same newspaper around the past week,' Sougo tapped her forehead with his finger and she blinked in surprise. 'And reading it very close to your face, upside down, every time I turn around to look for you.'

'…You've been hallucinating. Must be… all the karma,' Kagura stuttered.

'I wonder.' Sougo turned around and waved back at her with the cake box dangling from his fingertip. 'Anyway I'm going back to the Shinsengumi headquarters now. Happy stalking. Maybe if you're lucky you'll get to see some _nice things_.'

'WHAT NICE THINGS!' Kagura hurled the newspaper at him and he ducked without even looking. 'IDIOT! JUST HURRY UP AND DIE.'

Sougo disappeared into the crowded streets of Edo while Kagura stood in the alley, still blushing furiously.

* * *

Gintoki looked up from his Jump when Kagura opened the door back to Yorozuya.

'Yo, Kagura.' Gintoki winced when Sadaharu jumped over and _on_ him to thunder across the floorboards to sit at Kagura's feet, wagging its huge tail, spilling strawberry milk over the coffee table. '_Sadaharu_! What have you done to Gin-san's milk!'

Shinpachi walked out of the kitchen with a broom. 'Ah, Kagura-chan. Welcome home.' He walked over to the huge dog who had settled to clamping its mouth over Gintoki's head, and sighed at blood trickled down the samurai's face.

'Kagura-chan,' Gintoki said nervously. 'Can you get this monster— AH!' Sadaharu bit down harder. '—CUTE PET OF YOURS OFF MY HEAD? Like, NOW?'

Kagura looked up. 'Sadaharu,' she called offhandedly, and the giant animal bounded over to her again while Gintoki promptly went back to reading Jump as if he was injury free.

'What did you do today anyway, Kagura-chan?' Shinpachi dragged the broom over the ground and adjusted his spectacles. 'You've been going out a lot this past week.'

Kagura reddened again and tried to look indifferent. 'Nothing much. Buying sukonbu. Going to the park.'

'I see.'

'Anyway, it's none of your business, Megane.'

'I'm just worried about your well being— STOP IT WITH THE MEGANE ALREADY SERIOUSLY!'

* * *

She was planning to stop stalking him once and for all, to show him that she was in the least interested in what he did in life.

It was way uncomfortable crouching behind the bushes spying on the Shinsengumi headquarters through a pair of binoculars. Kagura shifted her position for the millionth time and adjusted the lenses to focus through the translucency of the rice paper sliding door separating her from Sougo.

His form moved around the room, and her face colored when she observed his shadow changing shirts.

She almost got a heart attack when the doors suddenly opened and Sougo stepped out.

Her binoculars fell into the bushes and she ducked behind the clump of prickly branches and leaves, hoping that he would not check it out.

Unable to bear the curiosity, she let her eyes get a sneak peak, to see Sougo striding towards the central area of the city.

Cursing herself, she tailed him.

Sougo wore his white hakama, his sword slinging casually from his waist. Tousling his hair and sighing, he turned and entered a shop. Kagura ground to a halt and waited for the door to close before she stood in front of the shop and read the sign.

_A florist?_

She stood there staring, still confused. The chimes above the door tinkled and she darted back out of sight.

Okita Sougo carried a bouquet of white roses, heading towards the cake shop.

She followed him, her heart pounding even louder with every tiptoe she took.

From the snack shop opposite the cake bakery, she watched him hand the flowers over to the stunned counter girl, and with a wink, exit the shop.

A foreign feeling bubbled inside her, until it overflowed and she could contain it no longer.

She burst out of the snack shop, planting herself in front of Sougo, who froze immediately upon seeing her, his crimson eyes slightly widening. 'China? What the hell are you doing out here so late, by yourself?'

'Don't give me that bullshit,' Kagura snapped, cerulean orbs flashing with an unidentified fury. 'Don't act like you care about my safety when you were sneaking out in the middle of the night giving girls flowers.'

'Huh?'

'So you were two-timing me!' Kagura glared at him.

The expression on Sougo's face evolved from confusion to amusement. 'Huh. So that's what you're going on about. Why? Are you jealous?'

Kagura's eyes widened. 'I'M NOT JEALOUS,' she shouted, and turned around, ready to bolt when strong, warm arms encircled her waist.

'Wait, China.' His voice was close to her ear, and low. 'Listen.'

She jerked out of his embrace and ran. 'Stay away from me.'

* * *

She didn't want to leave the cupboard the next morning, still moody and torn over the previous night.

Gintoki hammered on her door. 'Kagura-chan? There's someone asking for you.'

'Who is it, Gin-chan.'

'It's Souichirou-kun.'

'Sadist?'

'He's asking for you.'

'Tell him to go bald and kill himself.'

There was a pause, and Kagura could hear the shuffling of footsteps and the murmured exchange of conversation, probably between Gintoki and Sougo.

Then there was the sound of the door closing.

'Kagura, there's stuff for you on the table. I'm going out to buy strawberry milk, and Shinpachi-kun has gone to buy Otsuu's latest CD, I think.'

'Okay.'

Kagura waited a few minutes, and crawled out of the cupboard. On the table, she could see a big box and a bouquet of white roses.

Moving closer, she saw the words scrawled on the box.

"_China. Happy Valentines' Day. Here's a big cake to fill your endless stomach, and white roses. Because red is just too mainstream. I wanted to collect the roses and cake together this morning, retard. You got pissed over nothing. Okita._" Kagura stared, and then blinked. She leaned closer to read the note again, and it didn't change.

A familiar pair of arms snaked around her waist again and held her close against a warm chest. The mesmerizing, low voice murmured in her ear, 'happy valentines' day, stupid.'

Kagura wanted to die of happiness, but she just stepped on Sougo's foot as hard as she could. 'Die, Sadist. You never reminded me it was valentines' today.'

'Damn, China,' Sougo growled, whacking her head. 'It's common sense! Is this how you say thank you?'

Kagura mustered all her courage and turned around. With two seconds of hesitation, she rose on tiptoes and pressed her lips briefly against a stunned Sougo. '…thank you.'

* * *

**A/N: Hahahaha. I really had fun writing this chapter. :D Hey you, first reader *wink* don't forget to review! And to the rest of you guys... PLEASE REVIEW! And, suggestions too, please :D thanks! OkiKagu ftw~ :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry i took a little longer than usual to update this time... I had to do some preparation and presentation stuff for some debate competition so... but here it is! Hey Domo-Chi, sorry i had no idea how to fit in a sudden appearance of Kamui so... anyway hope you guys like this anyway! :D  
**

* * *

**Reassured**

Kagura dragged her feet along the street.

The sun had decided to expand to a hundred times its usual size, and the unbearable heat was messing with her mind, making her thoughts hazy, vision unfocused and footsteps sluggish.

To make matters worse, she had forgotten her parasol. Her beautiful, Chinese styled purple parasol sat still in the Yorozuya apartment, next to the shoe shelves.

Kagura let out an extended groan. 'Stupid…' she muttered to no one in particular, not wanting to chide herself, but the urge to find a scapegoat for her carelessness was literally boiling in her blood.

She didn't know what possessed her to leave the comfort of the Yorozuya to wander the streets aimlessly like a zombie. Gintoki had been lying the on couch, as usual, obsessed with the new issue of Jump, until he fell asleep with the magazine covering his face and drool trickling down the side of his mouth.

Shinpachi was as motherly as always, dusting every corner of the apartment and mopping the floors, nagging incessantly like a broken radio. Sadaharu had planted itself in front of Kagura's cupboard, so she couldn't get inside to take a long nap.

First she had tried to sprawl herself over Sadaharu, but the giant dog seemed to be jumpy and she kept sliding off. Next she lazed on the floor, but Shinpachi kept bumping the mop into her side while he was frenziedly cleaning the house and she got irritated.

Kagura felt like she was about to go crazy with boredom. The dullness of the lazy day thrummed in her head, echoing around her seemingly hollowed skull. In a mad rush to save her sanity, she had dashed out of Yorozuya, realizing too late her decision would lead to the worse.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted her favorite snack store and walked right into the safety of its shade. The old lady who tended the store recognized her and offered a toothy grin.

Six packets of sukonbu later, Kagura found herself sprawled on the bench in the park. There was no one at the park or playground. Everyone was either stationed in front of their electric fans at home or eating cold desserts in cafes.

'What's with this stupid weather…'

There was a scrunching of boots on the gravel and Kagura tried to open her heavily lidded eyes to squint at the approaching silhouette.

'Are you inviting yourself to get raped?' holding an umbrella, Sougo's voice was dripping with sarcasm, but she could detect a hint of irritation and exasperation even though she could tell he was probably trying his best to hide it.

'Maybe…'

'I could arrest you,' he drawled. 'For indecent exposure.'

'Sadist…' Kagura laughed, although the heat had slurred her voice and her sensitive Yato skin made her feel like she was on fire. 'Could it be… you're worried about me?'

'Huh? Why in hell would I be worried about _you_, of all people?'

'Isn't because I'm your cute girlfriend?' Kagura flinched in annoyance at the coldness in his reply. 'Don't you even care?'

'There's nothing to worry about. Nobody would be stupid enough to hit on you.' Sougo shrugged and flopped down on the bench beside her while she sat up straight in anger.

'What the hell! What are you trying to say!'

'Nobody would be stupid enough to hit on you,' Sougo repeated, more slowly, giving her a look one would give a little kid.

'What's that supposed to mean, huh!' Kagura stood up abruptly but her mind suddenly went blank and she staggered.

Sougo caught her before she fell backwards. 'Oi, what's wrong with you? Where's that gay purple umbrella of yours?'

'My…_parasol_,' Kagura retorted weakly, 'is at home.'

'Aren't you supposed to be sensitive to the heat or something?'

'I forgot my parasol, okay,' Kagura struggled against Sougo's hold, embarrassed to have been so weak in front of him. 'I'm okay now. I can stand—'

Kagura wobbled again and Sougo grabbed her. 'Stop being stupid. Are your senses that messed up by the weather? You can hardly talk properly. Just…' he frowned and gave an irritated sigh. 'Get back to headquarters. I'll get Yamazaki or someone to deal with you.'

'What,' Kagura giggled, disoriented. 'Are you arresting me?'

'Yeah,' Sougo turned and heaved Kagura onto his back and she let out a faint gasp of surprise. 'For interrupting my patrol.'

'Heh. You were the one who got distracted by my beauty—'

'Just shut up and let me walk in peace, China.'

Kagura laid her head against his back. _I can feel his warmth._ She felt safe and protected. And her eyes slowly drifted shut as she fell into a brief nap.

When she woke up, she could smell smoke. Turning her head to the side with a groan, she realized that she was lying in a futon on the wooden floor of what she assumed was Shinsengumi headquarters.

Hijikata sat slumped against the wall, a cigarette dangling from between his lips as think wisps of smoke drifted upwards and disappeared. When he noticed her he closed his eyes and gave an exaggerated sigh.

'Seriously,' he muttered. 'What the heck was that bastard thinking…'

'Ah, Mayora,' Kagura greeted groggily, trying to sit up, and her head swam so she used the floor for support.

'You feeling better now?'

'Yup. I'm always good.'

'You looked so convincingly dead when Sougo carried you in, we all thought he had killed you and Kondo-san started mourning your death.'

'…huh?'

'I thought it was weird that idiot suddenly came back to headquarters, took an umbrella and rushed out again. He never uses an umbrella. Next he comes back carrying a girl resembling a corpse. It was kind of disturbing.'

'The Sadist?' Kagura became more alert now. 'What happened?'

'He came here, dropped you on his futon and told me to stay here until you woke up.'

'Where is he now?'

'Patrolling?' Hijikata stood up and his joints cracked. 'I ran out of mayonnaise. I need to buy some. If you're feeling better, you should go back to that lazy ass Yorozuya.'

'Gin-chan? He won't really care. He's sleeping.'

Hijikata raised an eyebrow. 'You've probably done something very admirable for Sougo to treat you like this.'

_Does this mean that the Sadist really does like me?_ Kagura turned a light shade of rose and looked down. 'Uhm.'

'He said something about killing you if he finds you still in his room when he gets back.'

_The bloody asshole._

'Let's see him try!' Kagura jumped up and glared the floor.

'See who try what?'

Kagura turned at the sound of the familiar deadpan and saw Sougo leaning against the door, arms crossed over his chest, a smirk on his face. 'Sadist? Oh, uhm…'

'Hmm. Unfortunately, you don't seem to be dead anymore.'

'What's so unfortunate about that!'

'Oh? Didn't you know? When you were knocked out cold, I was able to do so many things to you and you don't even realize it. You kept making those little funny sounds and—'

'You _jerk_! What the _hell_ did you do to me!'

'Oh you know, I just *beep* and *beep* and *BEEP* and—'

'I'll freaking _kill_ you!' Kagura ran at him and attempted to punch him.

'Chill, China,' Sougo grabbed her wrists and spun her around, pinning her against the wall. 'I was kidding. It's no fun doing things like that when you're unconscious. I can't see you suffering. So I'm going to do this now.'

Kagura's cerulean eyes went wide as his crimson gaze penetrated her. 'What—'

Sougo placed a finger against her lips. 'Shh,' he whispered with a grin, and covered her mouth with his.

Kagura felt her defiance ebb away and her self-control slowly shatter into smithereens. She just couldn't resist him. She felt so right with him. His insults meant nothing. In fact, she was reassured when he insulted her. It meant that he really did care.

Hijikata cleared his throat awkwardly and turned away, taking a long drag of his cigarette. _Kids nowadays_… _oh_. He turned around. 'Oi, can you stop blocking the door and let me get out of here before you continue…?'

They paid him no attention even when he stamped his foot.

'Damn it! Just let me get out! I'll make you commit seppuku! Oi!'

* * *

**A/N: Haha whoops, poor Hiji :D anyway was this okay? HEY! DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE ME SUGGESTIONS! I'm really running out of title stimuluses T.T please leave some... and PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! love you guys! There was this huge review bomb for the previous chapter and i was so happy i jumped on the bed. *childish* anyway haha don't forget to review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter might be weird. Some stuff happened and I got really really... anyway, bad stuff happened. But I really wanted to update, so, here it is.**

* * *

**Senseless**

'I heard that the ham girl is getting married next week.'

Shinpachi dropped his broom in shock and stared at Gintoki, who was coming through the door tousling his silver perm, nonchalant.

Kagura spat her mouthful of sukonbu across the room, and the dark matter landed on the spot on the ground that Shinpachi had just dusted.

His eye twitched for a moment before Gintoki's subject of conversation distracted him again.

'_HAMMIE_?' Kagura scrambled off Sadaharu in a mad hurry and skidded to a stop in front of Gintoki, her feet making a long squeak along the floorboards.

'Kagura, act sixteen.'

'I don't care about that. But _Hammie_'s getting married? The fat, blob of ham? With the weird yellow hair and weirder boyfriends?'

'Yes, she is getting married,' Gintoki sighed. 'What's wrong with you, idiot? It's just another weirdo tying their knot with their poor unfortunate soul mate.'

Kagura pondered the situation, grabbed her parasol and slammed her way out of the door.

Sougo found her sitting on the park bench again, with the usual sukonbu dangling from her mouth.

'Miss me, China?'

'As if.'

'What are you thinking?'

'Stuff.'

'I know. What stuff?'

'Hammie's getting married.'

'Huh? The rich, ugly spoilt ham of a daughter?' Sougo smirked and dropped himself beside Kagura. 'I need to send her fiancé roses. And some luck.'

'You'll just make the situation worse.'

'You don't know me, China.'

Kagura didn't know why, but she wasn't up to counter his taunting. She felt all messed up inside and her mind was in turmoil. 'Yeah, maybe I don't know anything, Sadist.'

'What's your problem? Your gay umbrella broke? No more sukonbu?' Sougo raised an eyebrow. 'No one will marry someone with such mood swings.'

'I'm sure you would never want to marry a monster like me.'

'Isn't this a little too early to talk about marriage? You're acting all emotional and touchy today.'

'I know you would _never_,' Kagura snapped. 'You're all about those girls with big boobs and tiny waists and big hips—'

'Yes, China, soap operas and dramas will damage your brain this much, so I think you should stop—'

'—and I'm not pretty enough, or womanly enough, or sexy enough, or—'

'China. _China_.'

'—I'm all a game. I'm just a game to you.'

Sougo sighed and leaned back into the bench. 'I think you need to calm down.'

'I _am_ calm.'

'…are you on your period or something?'

'Shut _up_, you asshole. I knew I was just a plaything.'

'Yeah.' Sougo turned to Kagura and grabbed her shoulders, crimson eyes burning. 'A plaything. You're _my_ plaything. And I'm not letting anyone else _play _with you. Get it?'

Kagura blinked her cerulean orbs and jerked his hands away. 'I don't belong to anyone.'

'You want to bet?'

'Let's just end this.'

'Where did that come from? Your dramas? When did you…grow up?' Sougo was annoyed inside, but her last line ignited his fury. _I need to chill and not get emotional. What the heck is China doing to me_.

'I'm serious.'

_What are you doing, Kagura? This guy is an asshole, but you like him. You like him, right?_

Kagura dropped her eyes, grabbed her parasol and ran. Sougo ran after her.

He finally caught her arm when she darted into the alley, causing her to drop her parasol. 'Wait. Wait,' he turned her around. 'You look at me. China? China, look at me.'

Kagura lifted her eyes and stared at his jaw. _I more than 'like' him._

'Okay, now I need you to tell me exactly what the _hell_ is wrong with you today, and then we'll fix it. Deal?' Sougo narrowed her penetrating eyes at her.

'I… don't like you anymore. Go find another plaything.'

'Do you know what you're saying?' Sougo gave her a small shake. 'China?'

'I'm not crazy. I know what I'm doing!'

'Did I… do something wrong?' Sougo raised an eyebrow. 'I know I probably didn't, but if I did…?'

'I just… had enough. We can stop being burdens to each other now.'

'What, you think I'm burdening you? China?' Sougo gave an irritated groan, ran his hand through his hair and grabbed Kagura's shoulders again. 'Answer me. how about, _now_?'

'No,' Kagura whispered.

'Then? What is it?'

'I…'

'Okay, okay.' Sougo released Kagura's shoulders and clasped her hands in his tightly. She looked at him, stunned.

'What are you…?'

'If you really want to end this, China,' Sougo murmured beside her ear. 'Tell me you want to end it.' His lips traced a burning line from her ear to the side of her mouth before he leaned back, his hands still holding hers tightly. 'And then you pull away. I'll let you go.'

Kagura's hands trembled as she moved her fingers from his painfully loose grip. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes and she blinked them away.

One hand… four more fingers… three more fingers.

Sougo watched her slowly pull all but one of her fingers from his clasp. She let the last index finger rest on his palm. His warmth was shutting her senses down.

_What am I doing? Kagura, what are you doing? _

Kagura shut her eyes, then slipped her whole right hand back into Sougo's grip.

Sougo blinked, startled, before grabbing her into a hug. 'Hey.'

'I couldn't,' Kagura sobbed. 'I wanted to. But I couldn't… do it.'

'Obviously not,' Sougo scoffed, then grinned. 'Because you obviously love me so much—'

'I change my mind.' Kagura twisted out of his hug, picked up her parasol and started to stalk away.

_That arrogant bastard._

Sougo wrapped his arms around her, imprisoning her in his embrace. 'Does that mean you want me to propose someday?' amusement was clear in his voice.

Kagura whirled around. 'Oh, _hell_ no—'

Sougo tilted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers, silencing her intended death threat. 'Shh. I think I deserve a kiss.'

Kagura punched him in the arm and he smiled against her mouth.

'Impressive punch, China.'

'Shut up.'

Sougo kissed her again, and Kagura felt herself melting against him. Whenever she was with him, she felt as if her mind was muddled up. She couldn't think, she could hardly breathe. It was as if Sougo had captivated her soul and was in complete control.

He drove her crazy.

He drove her senseless.

* * *

**A/N: It was weird to write about Kagura and Sougo fighting. But normal couples do fight so I'm trying to keep it real. What happened made me realize that life isn't all butterflies and roses and kisses and love. But things will get better. Review please? Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! This chapter is dedicated to iHeartYorozuya for her many many reviews! :D I love you! Thanks! Sorry I took so long ): anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Empty**

Purple parasol propped on her shoulder and bubblegum in her mouth, Kagura lazed on the bench in the park. Unconsciously, the bench had become a regular hideout for her.

_Because the Sadist comes here often_.

A light blush dusted her cheeks when she realized that part of her had been coming to the park everyday just so she had a chance to see Sougo. She released a little shudder and ducked her eyes down, chewing on the gum more vigorously and blowing the biggest bubble yet.

The pink rubber burst and splattered over her face.

'Damn…' Kagura peeled the gum from her cheek, wincing. 'Gum sucks. I should have gotten sukonbu.'

_But the last time we kissed the Sadist said sukonbu tasted disgusting, so I thought I'd try gum today—_

She gave another shudder and stopped herself from continuing her thoughts. 'The Sadist doesn't own me,' she grumbled.

_He never once asked you to buy gum._

Kagura's face flushed even redder.

…_I did that on my own._

She flailed her arms in a moment of panic and looked around, her eyes searching for a sandy haired police officer strolling into view, but could find no such thing.

'Where the hell is the Sadist today…'

Kagura dozed off as the hours passed, her head nodding and the strands of orange hair framing her face fell forward, moving with the occasional breeze. The purple parasol slipped off and dropped onto the sand.

She only woke up to someone shaking her shoulders and she opened her sleepy cerulean orbs, rubbing them and blinking the drowsiness away. She heard the rain and felt the drops falling on her head and around her.

The first thing that drew her attention was the pair of crimson eyes that frowned slightly at her. '…Sadist?'

'God, China. What are you _doing_?' Sougo folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow, tapping his boot on the wet sand.

Kagura sat up, shaking the water from her hair, wide-awake. 'Uh. What are _you _doing?'

'What does it _look_ like I'm doing?' Sougo grabbed Kagura's fallen parasol and held it over her head with a sigh. 'Stop sleeping on park benches in the rain, idiot. Do you _want _to get raped or something?'

Kagura glared at him before grabbing her parasol and standing up. 'Whatever. You're kind of late today.'

'Late?'

'You always come here earlier.'

'Oh wait,' Sougo smirked. 'Were you… waiting for me?'

'N…no,' Kagura stammered, looking away. 'Why the hell would I do that!'

'Hmmm.' Sougo turned Kagura's so she looked at him. 'Because you love me?'

Her face flamed red. 'H…hell no!'

'Well, sorry I made you wait.' Sougo leaned in to kiss her, and Kagura could feel his lips smiling on hers.

She felt herself melting in his arms while her eyes slowly drifted shut.

'Have you been eating gum?' Sougo whispered in her ear. 'You taste good.'

Flustered, Kagura pushed away and covered her mouth. 'I didn't do it for you!'

'I never said you did.' Sougo was grinning, and Kagura hated his confidence. No one else could mess with her mind the way he could.

'…seriously, I hate you so much!' Kagura picked up her parasol and took off running.

'Hey China,' Sougo called. 'I need to tell you something.'

But Kagura didn't look back.

* * *

Gintoki was finishing his last carton of strawberry milk when the door opened. 'Oh Kagura-chan. Where have you been—'

The cupboard door slammed.

Blinking, Gintoki and Shinpachi eyed the trail of water on the floor and shared a look before continuing with whatever they were doing.

Kagura didn't know why she got so flustered but she couldn't bring herself to go to Shinsengumi headquarters to ask what Sougo had wanted to say to her. She would rather die.

_That was so embarrassing. What's wrong with me?_

The next morning she wanted to go to the park, but stood in the distance staring at the empty bench before changing her mind and walking to a nearby dango shop and sitting down. She sat there, looking at the park bench with the plates of sweets but Sougo never appeared.

When the sun started to set, Kagura picked up her parasol and left.

The routine repeated for two weeks.

* * *

'Oi, Kagura!'

Gintoki whacked her on the head with his Jump. 'You've been staring at the wall for two hours. Where's Souichirou-kun?'

'Who?' she answered in a monotone.

'Okita-san,' Shinpachi joined in. 'Haven't seen him in a while now.'

'Huh?' Kagura turned to them.

She felt so empty it was getting hard to breathe. She could feel her heart tearing as the days passed. She missed his annoying voice, his cocky smile and his careful touch.

There was a knock on the door and Shinpachi opened it. 'Hijikata-san!'

Gintoki immediately turned to the door. 'Ah, Oogushi-kun.'

'It's Hijikata, you asshole,' the vice commander's eye twitched, irritated. 'I need to speak with the girl.'

'What's Kagura done?' Gintoki stood up, walking towards the door.

'Nothing.'

'What are you Shinsengumi up to now?'

'I just need to speak to her, Yorozuya.'

'Then do it now, where all of us can hear.' Gintoki leaned against the doorframe. 'Go on.'

'It's a message from Sougo, Yorozuya, so just leave us alone for a moment.'

Shinpachi pulled the glaring Gintoki away. 'Gin-san, he's not going to hurt Kagura-chan so calm down…'

Kagura walked out and eyed Hijikata suspiciously.

'I've wanted to tell you this since two weeks ago, but the idiot Sadist told me not to say a word.'

'Weren't you giving me a message from him?'

'It technically is from him.' Hijikata looked at her. 'You need to keep calm when I tell you, got it? No hysterics.'

'Okay.'

'Two weeks ago he was given a mission. First Division was to keep an eye on the Harusame who were doing illegal trading. Things went fine but yesterday they were busted and a fight broke out. Sougo is in a critical state. '

Kagura's heart almost stopped. 'Is the Sadist okay?' she whispered.

'All of them were wiped out. Sougo barely made it back. He might not make it.'

'What?' Kagura's breath hitched. 'He's not going to die. He won't.'

'Sougo is still human after all, Kagura.'

'Why didn't he tell me?'

'From what I heard, he tried to tell you the day before he left, but you ran off. So he told me not to tell you about his condition.'

'The idiot…'

'No hysterics. You promised.'

'Where is he now?'

'Hospital. Ward 9.'

Kagura took off running.

She threw the door open and winced at the overwhelming whiteness of the room. The floor was white, the walls were white, the bed was white—and newly made. A vase of white carnations stood on the bedside table, and white sunlight filtered into the white room.

'Sadist?' she whispered.

'Sorry miss,' a nurse's voice said. 'Who are you looking for?'

Kagura whirled around. 'A Shinsengumi officer. He's supposed to be in this ward?"

'Could you be referring to Okita-san?'

'Yes. Yes I am.'

'I'm so sorry, but he didn't make it. He lasted until an hour ago.'

'What?' Kagura's vision started to blur as she slowly sank to the ground.

_It's too late to regret, but why didn't I listen to him when he called after me? Stupid temper, stupid pride._

She felt a shadow at the door and looked up to see the Hijikata standing in front of her.

'Why didn't you come earlier, Mayora? They told me he lasted until an hour ago.'

She couldn't stop sobbing.

'Who told you who lasted until an hour ago?' someone else stepped out from behind the vice commander as he took a long drag on his cigarette.

The tears stopped abruptly and Kagura looked up. Sougo stood shirtless, his left shoulder and arm bandaged, but otherwise completely fine.

'…how?...'

'Hey China,' Sougo grinned. 'Did you miss me?'

'You…' before they both knew it, Kagura was on her feet. She slammed herself into Sougo and he wrapped his arms around her in instinct. 'Idiot. You bloody Sadist.'

'Sorry. I thought you didn't care anymore.'

'You _know_ how bad my temper is.'

'Sorry.'

Hijikata sighed and shook his head. 'Why did I help Sougo with such a stupid scheme…'

'Don't you ever _dare_ disappear without telling me again.' Kagura hit his injured shoulder.

Sougo winced. 'Damn, China. Low blow.'

'I don't care. I bet my heart hurt more than your shoulder.'

'Here?' Sougo placed a hand on her heart. He felt her heartbeat accelerate and smirked. 'Does it feel better now?'

'…yeah,' Kagura blushed.

He lifted her chin and kissed her softly. 'Sorry,' he murmured against her lips.

'I'm sorry too,' she whispered back.

'Bet you were worried,' Sougo brushed her tears away. 'Because you love me.'

'Obviously,' Kagura hissed through gritted teeth. 'But same goes for you.'

'Yeah,' Sougo said after a brief pause. 'I love you too.'

'…I hate you.'

'I love me too.'

Kagura rolled her eyes.

But she could feel the emptiness in her filling up with warmth, and the feel of him that always made her feel like she could touch the skies.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Sorry i was really busy! Softball, camps, and all that stuff :D Hope you guys liked this, and please review! REVIEW! And drop title suggestions!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. What's up? It's been a long time (: I've got exams next week, so I thought I'd update before I have to practice discipline and stay away from the computer... Anyway, Tsukuyo-Ka suggested something simple, like Joy/Happiness, so this chapter shall be "Contented". (: Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Contented**

Gintoki wouldn't stop rapping on Kagura's cupboard door, and the girl was getting exasperated.

'Kagura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!'

She buried her head under the covers and turned away from the door, mumbling sleepy, incoherent words.

'Hey, Kagura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!'

She finally gave up, and slid the door open so hard it fell off its hinges and landed on the floor, billowing sawdust and grey clouds from the smoking wood. '_WHAT_?'

'Ah, Kagura. You finally decide to get up. I really, _really_ need to leave to the convenience store. This week's Jump is out, and we have no more strawberry milk.'

'_SO_?'

'I have a message for you, okay!' Gintoki sighed and covered his face with a hand.

'Can't you tell me after you get back?' Kagura glared and Gintoki mentally shuddered, reminding himself to never go near Yatos in the morning.

'That Souichirou-kun wants you to know that today is his day off, and as quickly as possible, so…'

'What does that have to do with me?' Kagura broke off a chunk of wood from the cupboard and chucked it at the unfortunate samurai.

'I don't know! Why are you throwing stuff at me! Go ask that bastard Shinsengumi!' Gintoki dashed to the door, accidentally upsetting the dustpan Shinpachi had used to painstakingly sweep the floor with. 'Uh oh…'

Shinpachi strolled out of the kitchen, brandishing the broom like a microphone while screeching Otsuu's latest single tunelessly at the top of his voice. Gintoki slammed the front door and was out before the poor boy noticed the dustpan and threw a huge fit. 'What the hell! Who did this!' he turned in the direction of Kagura's cupboard and jumped three feet into the air in horror. 'Kagura-chan! What did you _do_ to your door!'

'Shut _up_!' Kagura groaned and stomped out of the cupboard into the washroom. 'Why can't you annoying men just let a growing girl sleep in _peace_!'

'You can do that without destroying the cupboard door, right? _Right_?' Shinpachi threw the broom down to the ground in anger, and it promptly snapped into two. 'Oh God! I _hate_ wood!'

He was picking up the broken wood when Kagura whirled out of the washroom and disappeared out the front door, seemingly in a state of wild anger, shouting, '_I'm going to smash your face in, you idiot Sadist!_'

'I hope Okita-san will be all right,' Shinpachi muttered, home alone with the wood— broken wood.

* * *

Sougo already knew who it was before he saw her face. Her furious battle cry and his crumbling wall was all he needed to confirm her presence. 'Morning, China.'

'What, "_morning, China_"? What exactly do you want, getting Gin-chan to wake me up so freaking early!'

'Early?' Sougo turned to her and raised an eyebrow. 'China, it's eleven. I'd hardly call it early.'

'Oh!' Kagura's face suddenly lit up. 'Just an hour more till lunch time!'

'…even though it's afternoon, not everyone eats lunch at twelve on the dot.'

'I don't care! You woke me up; you're going to have to feed me the whole day. It's your day off, isn't it? You specially had Gin-chan tell me.' Kagura plopped herself down opposite Sougo at the low table clustered with paperwork— still untouched.

She could see the white bandages around his arm peeking out from beneath his hakama. She suddenly remembered when she saw him shirtless in the hospital and instantly blushed hard.

The obvious change in her face color didn't get by unnoticed by the First Division Captain. 'Do I want to know what you're thinking?' he leaned closer to her and smirked, resting his chin on his hand, his elbows propped up on the table.

'N…no! No,' Kagura stuttered.

'Oh?' Sougo reached over and tilted her chin up with his finger, grinning at her. 'I was just curious, because, you know, people don't just suddenly turn into a tomato.'

Kagura opened and closed her mouth several times, at a loss for words, feeling embarrassment flood her being.

'_What_ exactly were you thinking of?' Sougo stroked her cheek and retracted his hand, pretending to think by tapping his temple and looking towards the ceiling, while Kagura sat very still, trying to control her breathing. 'Could it be… me?'

'O…of course _not_!' the girl jumped up from the floor and turned to face the wall. 'Don't say stupid, retarded things. Or I'll break your face.'

'Oh, wow, ouch,' Sougo answered coolly.

'A…anyway, why did you want me to come to the headquarters?'

'It's my day off.'

'So?'

'I guess I wanted to see you.'

'O…oh,' Kagura's face turned a few deeper shades of red.

'I notice you always get squirmy and blush a lot around me. It's kind of entertaining.'

'Ah. Haha—' Kagura's head snapped up. _Wait, WHAT_? She whirled around. 'What the –' she stopped abruptly.

Sougo was standing right in front of her, their faces inches apart. His smirk was downright annoying, but she felt drawn in the curve of his lips anyway. She looked down, mortified.

'I know I'm nice to look at, China,' Sougo chuckled. 'You don't have to deny it.'

'Arrogant jerk,' Kagura managed.

'Hmm, yup.' Sougo stepped away and Kagura felt a little disappointed he didn't kiss her, but she chided herself about it and shook it off. 'Let's go.'

'Go where?'

'Out?' Sougo looked at her in disbelief. _Is she really this dense_?

'To where?'

'On a _date_?' Sougo sighed and shook his head. 'Seriously, China…'

'I thought couples plan dates beforehand,' Kagura wondered, absently drilling a hole in the platform floor with the tip of her purple parasol.

'China, this is called a "surprise", I'm sure you've heard of it,' Sougo said drily.

'I don't like surprises,' Kagura narrowed her eyes at him. 'You're probably going to try and push me off the cliff, or something,' she muttered.

'I heard that,' he rolled her eyes.

'Good.'

'Are you stupid, China?'

'Are you serious? That's my line!'

'Just get your ass out here, okay?'

Kagura walked out of the room and trailed behind him cautiously, to wherever he was planning to take her.

'Why would you want to spend your day off with me?'

'Why shouldn't I? You happen to be my girlfriend.'

Kagura blushed, still unused to being termed that way. 'Oh, uh…' _That idiot Sadist, how can he just say that so casually_?

Suddenly, Sougo grabbed her hand and pulled her behind a bush. Kagura gave a little yelp of surprise as Sougo shoved her in front of him behind the cluster of leaves and peeked his head out.

'Sadist, what the–'

'_Shhh_.'

Kagura could hear voices.

'What the heck was Sougo doing in his room! How the _hell_ did he break his walls and drill holes in the platform! And _where the hell_ is he!'

'It's okay, Toushi, Sougo is a growing boy, and he needs his space—'

'Not before he's finished his goddamned paperwork!'

Kagura widened her eyes and turned to Sougo. 'Thought it was your day off?'

'It is,' Sougo muttered. 'Until that damned Mayora dumped the papers on my desk.'

'You slacking again?'

'Shut up, China. You wouldn't understand the pains of a working man.'

'Like you do any work anyway,' Kagura bit back, irritated.

_All these build up for the date, and it ends with me having to hide behind a bush with him? What the heck_.

'Hey China.'

She looked at him, annoyed. 'I woke up early for this, you know.'

'I'm sorry.'

Kagura blinked. _Did he just apologize_?

'I really did plan to spend today with you. I think you deserve a little something for the previous time you kept turning up at the park when I was away for mission.'

'Oh. Uhm, it's okay, really, I just—'

Sougo leaned in to cover her lips with his, and she emitted a short gasp in surprise. She could feel him smirking against her mouth again, and it made her more annoyed, but yet happy.

_So he thinks of me._

The footsteps in front of them faded away and suddenly Sougo was up on his feet, dragging Kagura with him, running for the gate.

'Run, China, hurry.'

Kagura ran after him.

'OI SOUGO!' Hijikata's voice rang out. 'DAMN YOU BASTARD, GET BACK HERE!'

Sougo turned behind him and stuck out a tongue at the vice commander. 'See you, Hijikata-san.'

Kagura felt herself smiling. She laughed as they reached town.

She knew that she didn't even need a date to make her happy. Even being on the run with Sougo filled her with exhilaration. Just being near him made her heart skip a beat. It was the mere presence of him that filled her with joy.

'Hey China,' Sougo called. She turned to him. 'You still all right? Did all the food mess with your stamina?' he grinned.

'Shut up, Sadist.'

Not to mention, she liked his teasing.

She would never admit it, but all she needed was him, and she would be content.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Please review! And please give suggestions! I'm running out of titles ): And Shades of White is really fun to write. Is it fun to read? Or is it getting boring? Let me know, okay? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Oh, and you guys, go check out AccioErised's new oneshot! It's a Naruto fic, Naru/Hina and their daughter. It's really cute, and sad, in a way. But it's awesome! I've been pestering her to finish writing it and after 3 days, FINALLY. So go check it out! I LOVE YOU GENEVIEVE! I LOVE YOUR STORY TOO! :D  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Exams are over. Here's new chapter! P.S. surprise!**

* * *

**Worthy**

Kagura and Sadaharu stayed behind the wall, careful not to make a single sound. The alley was dark and it was a waning crescent moon tonight. There was nearly no illumination for her to make out the silhouette she had followed here, but she knew who it was, probably.

Her breath hitched when the figure stopped moving. Kagura immediately turned to her gigantic dog, which was looking at her with its huge, concerned eyes. It made a small whimpering sound, but careful to keep it soft so as not to alert whomever it was Kagura had been following.

'Sadaharu,' Kagura whispered, 'I don't have any paper with me, so I can't have you deliver a map. But will you remember this place? Please go get someone here. So if anything happens to me, I won't be classified "missing".'

Sadaharu blinked once, twice, pushed its head under her palm and raced off.

Kagura took a deep breath and flattened herself against the wall, her eyes fixed on the shadow a few feet away from her.

'How long are you planning to stay there?'

Kagura stopped breathing. The voice came from behind her, and the figure in front of her had disappeared. She whirled around and pushed her back as far into the concrete wall as she could. '…how?'

'I knew someone was following me, but I didn't know who.'

Kagura looked at him. He had the same, easy smile and familiar eyes. Strands the color of tangerine fell forward to frame his face as he leaned forward to tilt her chin up. She barely stopped herself from trembling. 'I never expected it to be you.'

'Onii-chan,' Kagura breathed out.

Kamui grinned at her. 'Haven't you grown a bit, little sister?'

Kagura didn't answer. _Damn, I got found out. What's he going to do to me?_

'Well then,' Kamui stepped back and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. 'What did you want?'

'Why are you here?'

Kamui studied her. 'Because I want to be.'

'Why?'

'Takasugi will be here in a few weeks.'

'_What_?' Kagura back stepped. 'What does he want?'

'Why should I tell you? What are you going to do about it? You're just one girl. Do you really think you stand a chance against us?'

'Takasugi is a bastard, onii-chan! Why are you working with him? What's in it for you?'

'Power,' Kamui stated as if it was obvious. 'Blood.'

'What's _wrong_ with you?'

'What's wrong with _you_?' Kamui answered with a lazy smile. 'Kagura,' he drawled, 'as a Yato, it's normal to want these things. You're an alien. Face it. Were you trying to be human? Do you actually believe that if you behave like them, you'll be a human? But you won't,' Kamui started to walk away. 'Because you'll never be. You'll always be an alien to them. And one day it will be you who will lose control to your blood and kill all these "friends" of yours.'

Kagura inhaled sharply, slapped by the blunt truth in her brother's relaxed tone. 'Onii-chan—'

'Why do you call me that?' Kamui interrupted smoothly. 'I don't want a sister like you. Don't call me that.'

'Kamui…' she felt a hand slamming her against the wall and her brother's face smiling down at her. She reached out weakly but he was gone, his long orange braid swinging in the night breeze.

Kagura slid down the wall and lay sprawled on the ground. Her head stung and her line of vision blurred.

_My brother doesn't acknowledge me_.

* * *

Kagura awoke to someone shaking her shoulders.

'Get up! _Open _your eyes!'

Her eye cracked open painfully, her ears still ringing with the force of her brother. She inhaled sharply and found that her chest hurt. She let out a soft whine and squeezed her eye shut, cringing at the difficulty to breathe. _My brother did this_.

'Thank God you're all right. Damn you China,' Sougo bent down and enveloped her in a hug, pulling her up to lean against the wall. 'What the hell were you doing?'

'I saw him,' Kagura whispered.

'You saw who?'

'Kamui,' she started to sob quietly. 'I saw him, and he knocked me out. My brother,' the first tear was followed by many. 'He used to be so nice to me, but he… the blood in him awoke.'

'Correct me if I'm wrong,' Sougo turned her to face him. 'But you were stalking the number one alien on our Most Wanted list, and he knocked you out?'

'You could put it that way,' Kagura swiped at her eyes hastily and looked up at him. 'Problem?'

'I never knew you were this stupid. I mean, I know you were stupid,' Sougo glared at her. 'But not _this_ stupid.'

'Shut up. I'm injured.'

'Yeah, but you haven't lost your hearing. So you're going to have to hear this. China, you know he's dangerous. Why did you do this?'

'You don't understand,' Kagura said, exasperated. 'He's my _brother_.'

'But does he treat you like a sister?' Sougo shot back.

Kagura winced, recoiling at the reality in his words.

'I'm sorry if what I'm saying is hurting you, China,' Sougo continued, but more softly. 'You need to face this. He doesn't think of you as a sister. Look at what he did to you. Don't you get it?'

'But why? Why not?' Kagura knew she sounded like a whining kid, but she didn't care.

Sougo watched her. 'I can't answer that.'

'I'm not good enough, aren't I?' Kagura looked away. 'I'm not worthy enough to be called a sister.'

'Maybe to him, but you're worthy of many things to me.'

The firmness of his voice made Kagura turn back to him. 'Why, is that a compliment?' she let the ghost of a smile tug her right lip up.

'See it however you want,' Sougo muttered. 'But first,' he helped her to her feet. 'We need to get you back. Look at you, all beaten up, and you call yourself a Yato?'

'Shut _up_,' Kagura growled.

'Aren't you going to thank me for saving your life?'

'How'd you find me?'

'Your monster pet,' Sougo glared at her as they walked, slowly. 'He totally clamped his teeth over my head and dragged me here with it still in his mouth.'

Kagura looked closer and noticed a thin trail of dried blood running down his forehead. She stifled a giggle.

'If you don't control him well enough, we're going to arrest that alien animal and put him to sleep, damn it.'

'Don't you dare.'

'Oh, I dare.'

They exchanged glares and finally Kagura looked away, pissed off.

'Thanks.'

Sougo turned, surprised. 'What?'

'I said, _thanks_.'

'Never in a million years would I have thought,' Sougo smirked at her. 'Humbling yourself now, are you, China?'

'Can you stop it before I bash your head in?'

'In this condition? No way.'

He still pissed her off, but at least she knew how much he thought of her.

He said she was worthy.

* * *

**A/N: Hands up for Kamui! Haha a lot of you requested for me to put Kamui in this, so... I tried to stuff him in, awkwardly, but nevertheless, he's here! :D How was it? Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry sorry sorry for taking such a long time to update. I cannot be forgiven. Hate me all you want! So sorry! No long author's note from me this time, straight to the chapter!  
**

* * *

**Breathless**

Sadaharu pawed at Kagura's cupboard, making small whining sounds. The Yato gave a groan from inside and dragged the futon out from under her and then draping it over her head. The giant dog refused to give up and started yapping. With another groan, Kagura slammed the door open and scowled. "_Whaaaaaaat_."

Sadaharu bounded over to the door and sat there wagging its tail and hanging its tongue. Kagura squinted at the entrance and saw a shadow behind the rice paper sliding doors. Flicking her half closed cerulean eyes to the wall clock, she stared at it until her muddled mind processed the time to be nine thirty in the morning.

_Who the hell would want to be here at such an unearthly hour?_

She dragged her feet over while twisting her bright orange hair into two telephone buns. She grabbed the edge of the door and swept her arm in a wide arc over to the left, sliding it open violently. "Who the hell are you—"

"Morning China."

The stunned girl blinked, her hand still on the door. "…Sadist?"

"Not bad. You can remember my name even when you're so sleepy." Sougo offered her a half smile that crossed over with a smirk.

"What do you want? How dare you interrupt my beauty sleep to—"

"—Take you on a date?" Sougo raised an eyebrow. "If you insist that you want to sleep, then I can always go to Yoshiwara—"

"Hold on."

Kagura disappeared in a whirl of orange and the green of her pajamas, leaving the First Division Captain standing at the entrance of the door and a slight breeze that ruffled up due to her inhuman speed.

_That China… She acts like she doesn't care but every time I mention a date she gets all excited and still she tries to act as if she doesn't care. What an idiot._

* * *

The unruly pair walked down the street in the most unruly manner. They looked a disaster as well. They had passed a clown giving out balloons and Kagura had insisted Sougo get one for her. As expected, an argument ensued.

"Just get the bloody balloon for your girlfriend, why don't you!?"

"Why should I? China, you have hands, you have legs, and God help me, I hope you have a _brain_, so why can't you get it yourself?"

"Because the guys are supposed to be sweet and loving and therefore should get the balloon for their girlfriends!"

"China, get the balloon by yourself."

"Hurry up, asshole! The balloons are running out!"

"Hurry _your_ ass up. I'm not someone who gets balloons for little girls like you."

"Little boys date little girls, Sadist. Unless you're calling yourself a little boy, don't call me a little girl!"

The flash of katana and the random firing of bullets from a certain purple parasol later, Kagura was happily holding a pink balloon and skipping in front of a slightly disheveled Sougo.

And then there was the issue about paying for lunch.

"China, you ate twenty three bowls of ramen. There is _no_ way I can afford that, and no way I will pay for that even if I could afford it."

"But the guys always pay on dates!"

"China, _no_."

"Pay up, you stingy piece of shit!"

"Let's settle it this way. You pay for your share, and I'll pay for mine."

"Pay up!"

The short conversation was followed up by a violent fistfight and the traumatizing exchange of flowery language.

The shop owner was horrified. "Stop, stop, stop!"

Both of them turned to him, annoyed at being interrupted. "_WHAT?_"

"It's on the house, it's on the house! None of you need to pay!"

* * *

Sougo leaned against the railings on the bridge and ran his fingers through his flaxen blonde hair in exasperation as he watched Kagura devour the seventh cone of ice cream like the monster she was. His attention was fixed on the drop of vanilla on her upper left lip.

"Hey, China."

"Hmm?" the blue eyed girl turned to him with a smile.

He noticed how innocent her smile looked, but he also knew how deceptive it was to people who didn't understand her.

"There's something on your lip."

"Huh?" Kagura licked her lips, narrowly missing the dot of cream. "What?"

"Let me help you." Sougo leaned in and before Kagura could protest, he licked the cream off her lips, smirking at the furious blush that immediately spread like wildfire over her pale complexion. "It's gone now."

"Y…you freaking pervert!" She clapped both hands over the bottom half of her face, her eyes wide and face turning another few shades deeper. "Wh…what the hell was that for!"

"So, I was thinking, we've been dating for three years already."

"Have we?" Kagura relaxed, the statement catching her off guard. _Three years? With the Sadist?_

"Can't you even count?"

"Counting is for idiots," she retorted without a heartbeat of hesitation.

_What an idiot._

"Yeah, yeah. And I was thinking…" he watched her face carefully, noticing the confusion settling in her eyes.

"Thinking that?"

"We're going nowhere. We fight all the time, we disagree on everything, you say you hate me every time you get the chance to."

Kagura felt a sort of chill creeping into her chest. _What…is he going on about? Why does it feel like a scene in the soap dramas where the male lead breaks up with the female lead?_

"What are you trying to say?" she answered in a low, quiet tone.

"I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore." He said in a clear, firm tone.

Kagura felt her heart drop and she stopped breathing, still trying to process the brutal truth that was placed right in front of her.

"You're too much of a challenge for me," Sougo continued. "You're difficult to deal with."

She swallowed, "oh." She managed to keep her voice clear. "Well then, I'll just…go." She turned away from the railings.

She had never felt any emptier. Even the emptiness from when Sougo went on a mission without her knowing couldn't compare to the kind of emptiness she felt then, when he was right in front of her.

"But I like it that you're a challenge."

Kagura froze.

"I like it that you're difficult to deal with. I like it that you always empty my wallet. I like the way you call me 'Sadist'. I like it that you're always annoying the hell out of me. I like it that you're always excited when we go on dates but try to act as if you don't care. I like it that you get jealous easily. I like it that you're a violent, retarded alien girl. I like it that you're an idiot who doesn't _know_ how much I actually care under all my cool but still cares for me in your own weird way. I like it that you like me even though I know I've been a bastard and a true asshole. And I like it that you're mine, China, that you belong only to me."

Kagura could feel the tears slipping down her cheek. The effect of his words cut into her, making her feel hot and cold at the same time. She didn't know if she should be angry at the insults or happy that he liked her.

"Turn around, China."

She slowly turned around and looked up at Sougo. His face was impassive, but she saw a small frown on his face and the slight panic hiding in his crimson gaze. "Sadist." She cracked a smile, struggling to regain her nonchalance. "Is this you professing your love to me?"

"Not only that," he grabbed her hands and pulled her into a kiss, drying her tears with his thumb. He leaned back, smirking, and jerked his head towards her hand.

Kagura blinked, confused, and looked down. The glint of silver caught her attention, and she lifted her hand to examine it more clearly under the moonlight. "What—?"

"You can't say no," Sougo grinned. "Because it's too late. You have no choice _but_ to agree."

"H…How can you do this kind of thing without my permission!"

"Why can't I issue a challenge to you without your permission?"

"Challenge?"

Sougo mentally noted how much he liked the adorable way she cocked her head to the side and stared up at him expectantly.

"Yeah. My challenge is for you to spend the rest of your life trying to get the better of me. And I bet that you will lose. I will always be better than you, at _everything_." Sougo flashed her a half smile.

"You bastard! How can you declare yourself the winner when the challenge hasn't even started?"

"So, what do you think of this?" Sougo lifted her hand and brought it in front of her face, smirking.

Kagura scowled and took a deep breath, but she was nearly exploding with joy. "Of course. I accept your challenge."

And she watched him smile a smile more genuine than all the other smirks and grins that he had even given her. She watched him smile a smile brighter than the silver of the moonlight; a smile brighter than the silver ring he had slipped onto her finger. She watched him smile a smile that made her fall in love with him all over again; a smile that made her go completely breathless.

* * *

**A/N: So, i haven't written OkiKagu in SO long, I might have gone rusty ): Did i get them out of character? ): Please Gawd no T.T anyway, what do you think of this chapter? Hehe. The cataclysmic duo are getting MARRIED. I'm still thinking of doing a wedding for them the next chapter, but i probably won't, because personally i don't think that there will be a wedding that will suit them better than the one i wrote for Phases In Love, and therefore there shall not be a wedding in Shades of White, but they are going to be married ANYWAY :D **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and please review, and keep the love coming! Cookies for all my darling readers and an extra lollipop for the ones who review! Thank you for supporting me thus far! (: Shades of White is coming to an end soon ):  
**


End file.
